Maximum Ride-First Fanfic
by Angel Of Death00
Summary: This is my first fanfic rated m for cuss words, max fang nugde iggy, MAJOR FAX!


I don't own Maximum Ride.

My mom had this great idea of moving to some place in California. We lived in Phoenix and I had to leave all of my friends that I have ever met. My name is Maximum Ride, call me anything other than Max and you will lose your ability to do anything for at least 6 months. I am fourteen, black haired, and was labeled as an emo because of the way I dressed and who I hung out with, and the type of music I like to listen to. I have a sister named Ella and she is the exact opposite of my. My mode of transportation is a 1970 dodge Challenger that is black with blood red twin stripes and blood red rims. I had my brother change the 426 hemi into a v-12 boxer engine with leg pipes. I also have a Kawasaki j concept in black and red. I had to come back to my house two times and get my stuff. When I got to the airport, I went to buy my ticket because I had to stay and pack all of my stuff.

_TIMESKIP_

When I got to our new house, I went right to my garage and got my car out and went to check out the school and the parks. When I got out of my car at one of the parks, somebody came out and tried to steal my wallet out of my hand, and when I tried to follow, the guy pulled out a knife, and I screamed when a guy came out of the shadows, and he attacked the guy that was taking my wallet, and got stabbed in the process. I pulled out my phone and called the police and asked for an ambulance. When they came they came they asked my what had happened and I told them that the guy that was laying on the ground tried to take my wallet and after I screamed the guy on the stretcher came out and got me my wallet back and I noticed the ambulance was about to leave so I asked the officer if I could ride with the guy that got my wallet back and they actually said that I could and I was running towards the ambulance when I stopped and the back door opened and the paramedic allowed me to climb in. When I called my mom she asked my where I was and I told her that I was in the hospital and that I was almost robbed and that I gave my keys to the police officer that responded and she said that she was on her way to the hospital now. I told the police officer that came along that my mom was coming and she said that she would talk to her went she arrived.

_TIMESKIP_

When I woke up, my mom was standing over me, and asked me if I was ok. And when I said I was she said she had to go take care of Ella. After she left I heard the bed move a little bit, and I turned around and saw that the kid that got stabbed sitting up.

"Hey thanks for stopping that guy, but why did you even help me?" I asked him with a curious tone, "you don't even know me."

"I thought that you where beautiful, by the way names Fang and nice car."

That shocked me because nobody has ever told me that I was beautiful before. I didn't think that anybody would like me. The reason that I thought that was because people always told me that I was ugly and that nobody would ever think that I was beautiful. I know you can never listen to people that say stuff like that, but the sad thing is that I was thinking that myself.

When I walked into school the next day, I saw Fang, and I walked up to him and said thank you and said that my name was Max. This was my first day in the school so I went to the office and got my schedule, which looked like this

Science

History

L.A.

Lunch

Gym

Math

Well, it turned out that Fang and I had all of the same classes, and first period was Science. I thought that meant that we had to dissect a frog, but for all of my classes, we did nothing accept talking and introducing each other.

After first period this red headed chick came over to Fang and me and told me that I must stay away form her boyfriend.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you stuck up bitch!"

"Buy the way he looked when he came over here you are most defiantly NOT his girlfriend, I bet he doesn't even like you," I snapped right back at her, "buy the way, my name isn't bitch, it is Max."

Fang's friend Iggy came over to us and said that I just won against the queen bee.

"Wow, and you got Fang to speak all of his words for the rest of the year!"

"I didn't run out of words, it is the fact that I don't like very many people and I can easily connect with Maxie here," Fang replied earning one of my very famous death glares when he called me maxie.

"Yep, because we both are emotionless bricks," I joked with him.

"You just got Fang to laugh, which I have been trying to do all of my life!" Iggy exclaimed.

The rest of the day flew by, and after last period, and when I was going to the bus, Fang asked if I wanted him to take me home, and I said yes. But when I got into the car, Fangs phone rang and he got a worried look on his face and I could hear some of what was being said.

"Fang, you need to come home right away and talk to your sister, she will not come out of her room and she said that she would jump out the window if I tried to come in her room," Fangs mom said.

Sorry, I have got to go home," Fang said to me

When we got to his house, his mom was standing out side.

"First off, what took you so long, and who is this?" His mom pointed at me.

"A friend of mine, leave her alone, now where is Nudge?"

"Upstairs just like I told you," she replied in a duh tone

"Come on Max, you aren't staying with her alone," fang basically ordered me to follow.


End file.
